


A Fulfilling Evening

by PenNameArtist



Series: Plane Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disney Planes, Force Feeding, Humanized, I am being exposed, Kinbaku, M/M, Planes: Fire and Rescue, ROPES AND SHIT, Shibari, Stuffing, more smut, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist/pseuds/PenNameArtist
Summary: [HUMANIZED]IMPORTANT:please please PLEASE read the tags prior to attempting to read this! This entire story is going off the grid of my “usual routes” into kink and fetish-heavy waters! None of this contains any important headcanon bits that I won't already have out somewhere, so if it isn't your cup of tea,don't say I didn't warn you!Summary:An unexpected present, and an even more unexpected request. Also known as Blade and Nick having a nice Christmas Eve of exploring each other's limits. Well, Blade's, really...
Relationships: Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger
Series: Plane Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105430
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	A Fulfilling Evening

It was too quiet for his liking. Blade hoped he wouldn't be stuck here for long. He still couldn't believe _Maru_ of all people roped him into this - _quite literally_ , as he lay, limbs bound in strings, on the bedspread. Nick would be home soon, judging by the alarm clock on the dresser, and he wasn't sure _what_ would become of him then.

He tried not to think about how awkward it was for him initially - having Maru basically walk in just to set him up, and then leaving him helplessly in the room. It was he who instigated it, as a Christmas gift for Nick - because he didn't have the time to go shopping, but somehow _did_ have the time to go all ‘shibari art’ on Blade before his husband got home. What sane person even _makes_ such an idea for a Christmas gift anyhow? He didn't know what forces compelled him to allow his on-base mechanic to go through with it, aside from a bribery and a promise to never bring up this event outside of their triangle of three, ever. That, and the belief that Nick would appreciate it; they'd liked the idea of japanese bondage, but Nick had never been skillful enough with knots to get Blade in it, so it was always unfortunately one-sided. It wasn’t bad, per-say, they made it work, but he could tell Nick wanted to have the reverse some nights too.

Which, in and of itself, was making Blade nervous, as he fiddled and tugged at the secure ties crossed in a chain of x's up his forearms. He didn't _remember_ the last time he was Nick's victim - both because it had been a while, and because the events of those nights were always drunken and foggy. He hoped he would be able to survive tonight, knowing how... for lack of a better word, _predatory_ his lover was bound to get…

Time went by slowly, as he sat alone and vulnerable in the bedroom, unable to see more than the bare silhouettes of his surroundings and the silver patches of moonlight through the windows. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, his arms tingling with numbness behind him, until he heard the familiar click of a key going into the main lock of the house. Anxiety suddenly locked up in his body without apparent reason, and he started struggling to undo the well-made ties around his body. _‘No, no it’s too soon…’_

The kitchen light went on, he could see the yellow of it bounce back off the hallway floor into the crack under the doorway. He couldn't tell where he was in the space exactly, until he saw a shadow taking up the light's spot, growing larger as the figure drew closer. Panic set in, and Blade fought to roll off and away from the bed. He managed to, instead, _slip_ off and tumble into a heap to the floor, without a single line going slack on his body. He heard the click of the door knob closely follow his thunk of a fall, but he couldn't see Nick from behind the bed. He knew he had heard him, though.

The light went on, and color flooded his vision again. Then a familiar face peeked in from around the corner - and Nick stood gawking down at the elaborate scene before him.

" _...Blade_!?" His lover looked back at him sheepishly, already feeling an incredible heat rise in his face.

"Uh… _Help_..?" He managed, trying in vain to sit up. Nick just shook his head, but the smile on his face was worth millions. He knelt down to Blade's immobile form, running his hands down the lengths of red wire around his body.

"How did you manage _this_?" He whispered, with a dark grin. But before giving Blade a moment to answer, he picked up the tag hanging from one of the strings.

_to Nick - 'I found this sorry-ass creature and fished it out from the depths of hell just for you. I know you like a challenge! Merry Christmas weirdos.'_  
_-Maru (PS - keep the ropes)_

The grin on Nick's face darkened into a knowing smirk as he looked back up at Blade.

"It was all _his_ sick idea," Blade defended, "I didn't have a hand in this, I was _bribed_ , I--" He was cut off by Nick smothering him in a hard kiss.

"Mm… _shut up_.." He told him, as he went back in for more, hands caressing down his partner's body as he lay stuck on the floor. Blade's eyes rolled back at the contact, the fact that he couldn't deflect it only furthering the fuzzy, ignited feeling in his body. He couldn't stop Nick from kissing every surface of his body, or straddling him in his thighs. He knew it was driving him crazy, too, and so he deliberately went for whatever he could get to first, taking care to touch every sensitive spot Blade had.

Before long though, Blade was starting to get uncomfortable. It wasn't the binds exactly, which, while it left him in an unnatural position, was done with soft-feeling nylons, and with nothing coarse or rough. The floor was more the problem, a hard surface made harder by the fact that Blade couldn't lay flat and smooth against it, and the knots were jutting out and pushing into his back and arms.

"Hmph..uh, could we maybe - _mmph_ , move to the bed?" Blade tried to reason with dignity, despite his position - and the needy boy at his lips every two seconds. Nick pried off of him only long enough to evaluate _how_ they would do that...before nodding his decision,

"Think you can waddle?"

"Only if you can pull me up enough."

It was a rather awkward trial and error, but once Nick could get Blade to his center of gravity, Blade could hold himself up with his legs, and shuffle enough to half-lay on his stomach across the bed. He would have rolled over to get the rest of him up, if not for Nick's antics, which included flopping on top of him with a wry smile.

"You're the _best_ thing I could have gotten…" he says, rubbing and caressing his lover with his whole body. He pushes the older male's head down into the covers to further expose his neck, as he begins leaving trails of kisses and light suckles all down it and into the spot between his shoulder blades, making a beeline for his spine. He could feel Blade tensing up, riled up in sensations under him. He just loved the way Nick squeezed him, held him down, _owned_ him.

His hand slid down to rest against Blade's thigh, gripping at the edge of his boxers - it was the only thing he had on outside of the ropes. Speaking of, as Nick began looking over the binds and how they were connected, he found there was no real way to get those _off_ without cutting something out…

"How badly do you want to keep these?" He asked, tugging at the waistline of Blade's trousers. He was technically serious, but the playful tones in his throat made it sound like he was just gonna do it anyways.

"Keep like keep them _on_ or keep them _usable_?" Blade asked him.

"Well you don't get a say in keeping them _on_ , sooo…" Nick made this more apparent by trying to forcefully tug down, before the waistline got stuck at the strings wrapping between his legs. Blade went quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I have others." He confirms indirectly. Nick gets off him for a moment only to grab scissors, before he's (almost literally) on his ass again, cutting the boxers out to unceremoniously yank them out from the strings. The cold of metal brushed against him for a moment, and Blade flinched.

“ _Don’t--_ ”

“I’m not an _idiot_ , I’m not gonna stab you!” Nick defended, “Sheesh, these aren’t even the _good_ ones...” The now useless fabric was tossed aside to be taken out later, but Nick was too preoccupied to worry about that now.

And then Blade felt it, the heat of the moment, being held under Nick against his will, naked and tied up in a way that only further prompted Nick to just _take_ him. He pressed himself deeper into the bedsheets, groaning out his desire of the lewd thoughts that filled his head, as Nick shed his own clothing to fulfill those wishes.

And he fucked him, right then and there. Barely had time to settle in at home, and in minutes Nick was plowing into Blade's flesh, their conjoined cries only heightening their experience. Blade felt he might pass out, between being held down and stuffed full, and his cock resting on the edge of the mattress, being unintentionally stroked with every thrust. Nick thrusted into him with abandon, lost in the heat between them as he panted against the back of his neck.

"Ooh, Nick- _Ah!_ " Blade's body locked up suddenly as Nick clapped his ass in response, tightening down on the rope against his shoulder as he leaned down to whisper,  
"Mm… _do that again!_ "

Blade wriggled in his uncomfortably tight ropes, too dazed to think, too out of breath to do more than plead. Nick had finally tired him, worn him down to mental word-soup - and to Nick of course, that was pretty freaking hot.

"Ooh...P-please, Nick-- _Ooooh.._ " the older male sighed into his moan, feeling his partner bury himself to his hilt inside him, keeping himself planted there as he pulled down on his shoulders.

"God I'm _addicted_ to you.." Nick said, pumping into him again, only slowly drawing in more force.

It had to have been a good hour and a half before they finally stopped, Nick just breeding his captive until one of them came. That happened to be Blade first, finally climaxing hard when Nick began _shoving_ himself into him again, trying to get Blade to peak first while his orgasm hung on stubbornly. Once he was spent, he rolled onto his back and plopped his head back against the pillow, exhausted already.

"Okie," Nick chirped, getting up to sit beside him and discuss his plan moving forward, "Dinner plans?"

"Why...why do you _always_ have to eat after we _just_ fucked?"

"I worked up an appetite!" He defended hotly, "I'd rather _before_ the meal than _after_ it!"

 _'you say this, and yet you still manage to convince me into both.'_ Blade thinks. But of course, he never liked doing it after - too much stuff shifting and not settling, or else threatening to come back up. Nick, as usual, didn't seem to mind. "Alright, well what's left in the fridge?"

"We...have…" Nick paused in thought, drumming his fingers in his lap, "...Not much. We have some leftover pasta, but there's a _big-ass_ tupperware of it."

"Why don't we just have that? It'll go to waste otherwise."

"Okie dokie!" Nick said, sliding off the bed again to go heat up a few servings -- leaving the room with absolutely _nothing_ on…. _again_.

"At least go out decent!!" Blade shouted to him.

"It's my house, no one's coming over!" Nick responded.

" _We have these things called WINDOWS!_ " of course, Blade couldn't really argue his point fairly - he himself was left lying naked in bed tied up in red nylon ropes, _so…_

Within fifteen minutes or so, the boy returned, with two bowlfuls of bowtie-shaped pasta with added peas and pieces of grilled chicken. It had previously been a part of a big family get-together meal, but was since shoved to the corners of the fridge and untouched for about a week.

Nick set Blade's bowl down on the end table, already starting on his, glancing down at Blade with a...dangerously _innocent_ look. He, in turn, quirked an eyebrow in complete and utter confusion.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Well..you know I am, but under what context?" He said, blinking apologetically...and rapidly.

"Um...you have to untie me so I can _eat_? The fuck did you _think_ I was gonna do!?"

"Aw, but then I won't get to have any more fun with you after!" He argued. Blade just glared at him in disbelief.

"Okay _fine_ …" Nick said, seemingly giving in, "well, here...let's do this instead-" he set down his own serving on the bed and leaned over to pick up Blade's again. He then proceeded to pluck out a sizable chunk of the chicken and pasta with his fork, presenting it to his partner. Blade just stared it down, unamused.

"C'moooon.." Nick prompted, pushing the forkful of food against Blade's lips, "you won't even have to do anything!"

Something clicked in the back of Blade’s mind suddenly. "Is _this_ what you did with people, before showing up at my door at 3 in the morning with a fucking _destroyed_ gut?- mph.." Nick slowly pushed the food in as he finished his sentence, halting that thought process.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told him, smiling blankly, in that way that you knew something was up.

Blade waited a minute to finish chewing, taking a swallow before adding in, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking abo- Mm, _Mmph_!!" This time Nick interrupted him with a second forkful, more deliberate to interrupt him this time, yet keeping his entirely innocent demeanor.

"Just eat!" He chirped, already preparing a third. Blade stopped trying to fight to speak, once he learned Nick wasn't going to let him, but it was clear he still wasn't happy with the current situation.

It wasn't long before Blade realized the predicament he was actually in. He couldn't very well ask for Nick to stop, even when he could feel his body begin to protest. He didn't eat very large helpings to begin with, and what he was being offered was already filler food anyways, so he was ready to stop at barely half a bowl.

He tried to make his growing discomfort obvious, trying to struggle and strain against the ropes, but Nick didn't acknowledge him until that bowl was _empty_ , and by then it was too late to go back.

"Ughh.." He should have technically been able to stomach that much, but he was so used to amounts so small that a whole serving felt like a whole lot of overboard. Already, he could hear the sick gurgles as his stomach tried to figure out what the hell to _do_ with it all.

"Nick…" His request sounded serious, which may have been the only reason Nick stopped to look at him.

"You know I can't.." He said. He knew his game, and he could already tell the younger was plotting a second dish. "I know you're into it and all but...I just can't… _take_ it the way you can."

Nick gave him one of those softer, lopsided smiles, laying a hand across his bare stomach, "I...think you can, you just haven't tried to. There's only enough for another bowl, not even as much as the first." He rubbed small, gentle circles across Blade's skin, meant to comfort more than anything. "If you get sick, that'll be on me. But please...would you try at least? For me, while we've got the opportunity to?" The puppy eyes were unignorable.

Blade scrunched his face for a moment, taking in a deep breath, and then exhaling with a bit of a whistle. "Okay...just this _once_. Just because we won't get to like this for a while."

“And because it’s Christmas and you love me.”

“Yeah, whatever...just get on with it then.”

Nick's smile could have run the power in the whole house, as bright as it was. Blade smiled back, if for nothing more than to see Nick happy. Sure, he was weird - this he knew long before their ‘I do’s - but at least he (somewhat) asked for consent from Blade...before straight-up stuffing his guts to see how much he'd be able to handle at once. He just hoped he wasn't about to sorrowfully regret this.

"You should eat too, you know." He reminded the younger, as he got up to refill.

"Oh I have been, in between." Nick told him, tilting his dish to prove the three quarters of it already gone, "you just didn't notice!" Then he stuck his tongue out at him, like his childishly flamboyant self. Blade just rolled his eyes.

Nick returned a few minutes later with the last of it (well at least they wouldn't have more leftovers), and scooted up next to Blade once more. By some astonishing miracle, he hadn't already been sick, nor did he get sick when they continued, although his middle was still heavily protesting. That wasn't to say he didn't _feel_ like he would, it just didn't happen, and that could have been in part by the way he was positioned.

Blade didn't even realize that it was over until Nick got up, having trailed off somewhere between mouthfuls of the same thing and inability to do anything else, not even readjusting. He barely even registered in his mind when Nick came back with a pair of scissors. But Nick read his confusion like a book.

"I mean, unless you want to stay without arms."

"Isn't there a main knot or something?"

"Probably, but I don't want to find it, this'll be easier…" Nick said, leaning down to cut a line across Blade's chest to pull out the rest of the string pattern bit by bit. Only then did Blade actually take a second to look down at himself - suddenly aware of the _literal bulge_ against his middle.

"You did better than I would have expected, to be fair.." Nick mentioned, noticing Blade's fairly _horrified_ reaction. When the last of the ropes were off, Blade tried to sit up, but Nick pushed him back down at the immediate paling of his face. "I wouldn't get up just yet," he warned, "let it settle a bit."

"A _bit_ ," Blade breathed, "a _bit_!?"

"Okay...a lot. The point is you need to stay put."

"You're trying to kill me...I know it..." Blade exclaimed, too drunkenly tired and mentally constipated to sound any more logical, "Slowly but surely…death is coming..."

"Oh shut up, you took it anyways." Nick said, climbing back up to lay down beside his partner and snuggling up to his side.

"Only because you _made_ me!!"

"That's the _point_! And I would have stopped if you really wanted me to."

"I _DID_ want you to stop! You didn't care!"

Nick paused to look Blade in the eyes, like he wasn't sure if he was serious. Then he just blinked and shrugged, "eh, you'll live."

"You're fucking sick…" Blade mumbled.

"Well, technically right now _you_ are.." Nick returned, rubbing against the side of his stomach with a well-placed smirk. Blade looked away while his cheeks said it all. It just took a minute for the lightbulb to actually go off in Nick’s head.

“You _liked_ it, didn’t you!?”

“ _...I will not answer that on the principle that it will incriminate me._ ”

He honestly couldn't tell if Nick’s laugh was comical or maniacal. “Oh-ho, we are _so_ doing it again! Ooh, we need some _good_ shit next time!”

“Oh don’t mention that to me, let me deal with _this_ first…”

“Okay fine,” Nick relented, tucking into his side, “But we’ll do another. Oooh I’ve been waiting _years_ for this!!”

Blade was unusually silent for a full minute, before:

“...what legally-binding paper have I just signed…”

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem*... **I did warn you**. So if you’re ready to type me a hate mail message, remember you didn’t have to look at this and you chose to anyways! I knew I was crazy before you told me, so haha-ha, now leave me to my madness!


End file.
